


zhong chenle is his own warning

by agentemind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Gen, M/M, Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: Jeno was just trying to eat his ramen in silence when someone decided to get on his space, towering above him from the other side of the table and getting everybody else around them to gasp with two simple words.“Lee Jeno”.Jeno sighed. Put his chopsticks down. Sighed again.“That’s Jeno-hyung for you, kid”.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	zhong chenle is his own warning

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language please forgive my poor grammar uwuz

♣

He was aware of how damn cliché it sounded but when Jeno woke up that morning he knew something was going to go wrong.

Nevermind that his ribs were still bruised enough to make breathing a painful experience and that he had to use the make up hidden on his nightstand for the first time in months.

His day was shit before he stepped out of his room but it was going to be worse. He even decided to skip breakfast to avoid throwing it up before getting to class and he hated the sad look on his mom’s face whenever he told her he was too busy to eat. But the moment he went out of the house he felt that dreaded instinct like another punch in his guts.

It had been less than 4 hours from the last one he needed a break for fucks sake.

But it was fine, ok? He was used to feeling danger looming over his head, it felt like a second skin already. Unthreatening situations felt like a novelty these days, he couldn’t even remember the way he used to fall asleep on his desk, now overwhelmed by nightmares that were too vivid when he was still awake to risk closing his eyes and miss the warning before it was too late. How was he supposed to pay attention in class when there were alarms sounding all around him? His grades were gradually going down and he couldn’t afford it, but what was he supposed to do?

Not even lunch break was peaceful lately, but specially not that day.

Jeno was just trying to eat his ramen in silence when someone decided to get on his space, towering above him from the other side of the table and getting everybody else around them to gasp with two simple words.

“Lee Jeno”.

Jeno sighed. Put his chopsticks down. Sighed again.

“That’s Jeno-hyung for you, kid”.

Said kid laughed. Throwing his head back and opening his mouth like a cartoon character, too loud and obnoxious to seem genuine but too bright to seem fake. Jeno was already annoyed and none of his friends had said anything yet. Jeno hadn’t even looked at them for now, choosing to keep his eyes closed and another tired sigh on the tip of his tongue.

His ramen was getting cold. That was sad enough.

“Jeno-hyung”, he singsonged, and his tone was cute but it still felt a little bit threatening. Like everything else around him. “We need to talk”.

Jeno could hear the smile in his voice and when he raised his head he could see it too and it was so dazzling it almost made him miss the moment the ringing in his ears stopped.

Oh.

So that was it.

It was him.

“Chenle, hi”, said Donghyuck at the same time Renjun asked “what do you want?” and Jaemin told him to “stop annoying Jeno, you devil” while Jisung tried to stifle a laugh. Poorly.

But Jeno barely registered any of that and he wasn’t the only one ignoring the rest of the people sitting around the table. Chenle just beamed at him harder and let his smiling eyes get even more mischievous and then… Then Jeno knew.

He was too tired to pick them up but the signs were there all along, following him all day like a ghost. The ghost of a laughing clown in this case.

He wanted to laugh too.

“I fucked up”, he said.

Chenle laughed again, loud and amused, nodding his head and getting closer to Jeno’s face, his hands as close to his bowl as his were. Chenle was wearing two clocks today.

“Do you have track today?”.

Jeno was going to answer that yes, in fact he had to go to track practice that afternoon but he was going to skip it so hard it probably would cost him detention, but Renjun spoke faster than him.

“What is going on?”, he asked. And Jaemin backed him up with another question. Jeno looked at them for a second, noticed their worried looks and Donghyuck’s entertained stare, but one second was enough for Chenle to get his chopsticks, move his bowl to the other side of the table and sit with it ready to eat whatever was left like it was his own.

Jeno didn’t even fight him when he ate the first mouthful of noodles and that made Donghyuck put his hand over his heart and fake a heart attack right on their lunch table.

“Chenle”, said Jeno, ignoring his friend’s dramatics and the other’s whispered questions.

“Yes, hyung?”.

Chenle stopped eating and looked at Jeno again. He was still smiling but his face was hard to read. Jeno wanted to go back in time. Maybe there was somebody out there who could go back in time. It wasn’t even that crazy.

Jeno sighed.

“I don’t have track today”.

“That’s a lie!”, Jaemin got up and pointed at him accusingly and Donghyuck barked a laugh loud enough to give Chenle a run for his money, who was now snickering into the rest of the ramen soup.

Jeno shrugged and pushed his lunch tray towards Chenle. “That’s your responsibility now. Enjoy your meal”, he said and then left fast enough to not get grabbed by anyone but not enough to not listen the rest of their conversation until he was out of the lunchroom.

“That was weird”, was what Jisung said at the same time Jaemin called out Jeno’s name and Renjun uttered a very confused “what the hell” while Donghyuck cackled like an asshole.

“This is my favorite ramen”, whispered Chenle but Jeno could still hear him like he was right beside him.

“He knows”, cooed Donghyuck, and Jeno was going to kill him one day. But today wasn’t that day. He was running away today.

♣

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this ends up being a wip but i'm trying to prove myself i can write and maybe the pressure to post will help ghfjgkhdf ♥


End file.
